


Deep Space Radio

by Avaari



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: #946: in a tight spot, remember: statistically, most things are afraid of the dark. a wolf 359 fanmix





	Deep Space Radio

 

**DEEP SPACE RADIO:**  #946: in a tight spot, remember: statistically, most things are afraid of the dark. a wolf 359 fanmix

> **I.**   _dan griffin_  - STARS AND SATELLITES |  **II.**   _coldplay_  - MOVING TO MARS |  **III.**   _of monsters and men_  - CRYSTALS | **IV.**   _alan rodi_  - A LITTLE MAYDAY MUSIC |  **V.**   _dido_  - MY LIFE |  **VI.**   _nine inch nails_  - THE HAND THAT FEEDS | **VII.**   _woodkid_  - RUN BOY RUN |  **VIII.**   _lindsey stirling & pentatonix_ - RADIOACTIVE |  **IX.**   _bastille_  - THE CURRENTS | **X.**   _hadouken!_  - LEVITATE |  **XI.**   _lindsey stirling_  - TAKE FLIGHT |  **XII.**   _simple plan_  - ME AGAINST THE WORLD | **XIII.**   _halsey_  - CASTLE

* * *

 

resources: photos by NASA [[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nasa.gov%2Fmission_pages%2Fhubble%2Fmultimedia%2Findex.html&t=ZDJkMzFkYTllNTMyZDM3OTQ0ZjlmYjljYjhhNGQ4OThmYjAwMDBlNix3bWh2S1RlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155814475450%2Fdeepspaceradio&m=0)][[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nasa.gov%2Fmission_pages%2Fstation%2Fimages%2Findex.html&t=MTRiMmI0ZDRjNWE2OWJkNjhhMTNhM2FlOWM3YWQ5ZTY0OTdiMDExOSx3bWh2S1RlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155814475450%2Fdeepspaceradio&m=0)]


End file.
